


[翻译translationg to Chinese]Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun (We All Need Someone to Lean On)

by c8kie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c8kie/pseuds/c8kie
Summary: 原文作者：wherehopelies原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162773介绍摘要：Emily知道她加入Bellas将收获姐妹，她只是没有意识到自己也将获得aca-mon和aca-dad！…Emily视角，Pitch Perfect 2主线及部分补充。…标题取自Major Lazer的Lean On，与本篇小说只有22％相关性，但在撰写时仍然让我兴奋不已。译者表示：感谢作者的允许让我把这篇可爱的文章翻译成中文~新手翻译，可能有各种各样的问题，如有指教请评论提醒，欢迎来人来函以及来而无往非礼也之洽谈。原文一章完，太。长。了。我会分段po上来。有个别地方我实在拿不准要怎么翻译，就按我自己理解转述或者略去了。lofter合集：http://www.lofter.com/collection/c8kie/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3896605





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherehopelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun (We All Need Someone to Lean On)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162773) by [wherehopelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies). 

如果有人问Emily，大学最糟糕的事情是什么，她的回答会是学校的食物。

严格来说这不是个谎言。半真半假，或者算部分事实之类的吧？

好吧，其实大学生活最糟糕的事情就是她想念她的父母。但是对一群庆幸终于能够独自生活的孩子来说，这个想法是不是逊毙了？

所以现在，她只回答说是学校的食物。她的父亲是有史以来最好的大厨，而且想念美食也属于想念他的一部分，所以这个回答绝对不是骗人的。

她只是很高兴没有人真正问她这个问题。

//

所以她其实很想念父母！

她的妈妈基本上是她最好的朋友。她们常常一起玩耍/闲逛，做一些例如编排舞蹈动作，给男生打分之列的亲子活动。就是那些普通的母女的互动。

当然了，她的父母有时会挺烦人的，例如当她在为数学作业努力时（她需要绝对安静）母亲仍不停地歌唱，或者当她听到父母为爱鼓掌…哦好尴尬…

但是她仍然爱他们，并且不会因为父母有着良好的性生活而责备他们，因为有着健康的关系总是个好事。

无论如何，她对喜欢父母并不感到尴尬。他们不是常规的父母，他们是很酷的那种。她想念他们，那又怎样？

但是，她正在努力融入，想要过上理想的大学生活，但她的室友全都全情投入学业，满脑子Gamma Phi之类的东西，所以她现在还没有太多朋友。

但是她会有的。

就等她参加Barden Bellas的面试。之后她将有朋友和姐妹，然后开始唱歌，这将是完美的！

她只是希望那天已经到来。

//

这一天终于到了，她登上了舞台并且已经准备好演唱了（她和妈妈一起练习过《 Love on Top》好久了），却发现Bellas的人没来选拔。

她之前遇到过的Treble的两位队长，一个邻家男孩和一位可爱且（出于魔术或其他目的？）想要把她砍成两半的人告诉她，Bellas今年被禁止参加面试。

那个正队长Jesse随口告诉了她Bellas的房子在哪儿，边说边对她露出了然的微笑，所以她认为他在暗示她去试一试，这棒极了，毕竟她这小半辈子一直在期待加入Bellas，她才不会那么轻易地放弃。

她的中学老师觉得她挺有想法的。

她妈妈说她是个总在“执行任务”的女孩。

她只是知道自己想成为Bellas的一员，所以无论如何她都会加入的。

就那么简单。

//

当她按下Bellas房子的门铃时，她的心脏跳得飞快，但这更多的是出于激动而不是紧张。

当一个熟悉的澳大利亚金发女孩打开门时，她几乎昏倒了。不是出于紧张，而是因为Fat Amy实在是个传奇。

她和妈妈一起在电视上看了肯尼迪中心的表演。那的确很尴尬，但她俩一致认为，如果有人不得不向奥巴马总统展示自己的“那一面”，那个人至少要和Amy一样信心满满。

当Amy告诉她Bellas今年被禁止招收新人时，她的心变得哇凉哇凉的，但她是Bellas的后裔，她不接受还没面试就被拒绝。

面试本身是很棒的，她自信爆棚决定唱“Flashlight”--因为她已经为写这首歌做了很多努力，而且讲真哦没有谁能真正做到Beyoncé 的程度。Chloe看上去挺喜欢她的表现的，但是这位师姐还是挺让人惊慌的。Emily认得Chloe这个人是因为她始终没离开Bellas，加上她有出现在几年前Aubrey Posen呕吐不止的那段视频里。

Chloe的笑容有点疯狂，但是 是好的那种？就，不是恐怖的感觉，只是…额，特别热情。

Bellas围在一起商量结果，这还挺尴尬的，Emily不知道眼睛该看哪里，而且她可以听到她们说话却又听不真切……

然后她听到Beca的名字，这是她第一次意识到Bellas的队长并没在这里。

Emily不想说她崇拜Beca Mitchell，她只是，额，以一种冷静克制的方式憧憬着Beca。

毕竟她成长过程中观看了无数的Bellas表演，它们看起来是很棒，但实在是一成不变。她的母亲把能加入Bellas渲染得很酷炫，但在年复一年地观看由不同的Bellas成员做同样演出的视频之后……也挺没劲的。（别告诉她妈妈。）

然后突然，Beca Mitchell加入了Bellas，她们的演出变得棒呆了，aca-hella-great。（尽管妈妈说过她不应该说aca-hella-great，但反正妈妈又没住在脑子里，想想总可以嘛。）

Emily因而立即迷上了Beca。她在SoundClound上关注了Beca，发现Beca的混音做得非常好。她只是希望自己也能做得到，因为尽管她自己写歌，但有时她会觉得听起来太平淡了。

Emily最大的恐惧是无聊。她不需要聚光灯，也不需要引人注目，或者独唱什么的。她只是不想无聊。

Beca Mitchell是最不无聊的人。她很酷，才华横溢，还神秘。

尽管还没有见过她，但Emily非常崇拜她。Emily知道自己年轻，也并不会否认自己有一些天赋，但是她还有很多东西要学习。而她知道，Beca可以教她。

就像她说的那样，她的老师们总是说她很有自己的想法。

最终，无论队长Beca在没在，面前的Bellas都转过身来，站到她的面前，Chloe那双疯狂的双眼盯着她……随后露出了强烈的疯狂笑容。

“欢迎加入Bellas！”

看吧，她注定属于Bellas。

就那么简单。

//

她的胜利之舞可能有点尬，但她才不在乎呢。

大学生活的第一次party从一开始就超出了她的预期。有饮料，音乐，舞蹈和男孩们--很，多，男孩。

哦还有Benji！他想约她出去。可惜这个party是她的第一个社交活动，现在她又有了姐妹们，而且妈妈告诉了她Bellas禁止与Trebles约会的规矩。

尽管并没有人提到这禁令，但她只是不想惹事。

所以她拒绝了，至少现在不行。

她和Stacie跳起了舞，周围的一切都很棒。除了她还没有见到Beca，以及Chloe似乎因此而烦躁的样子。

“嘿，” Emily对Stacie大喊大叫，“你知道Beca在哪儿吗？”

Stacie挑了挑眉说：“不知道。”

Emily不知道那是什么意思，但是没关系，因为此时她在tiki bar的院子里看到了Beca。

她没有跑过去，但是她走得很快，以防Beca消失不见。她非常激动，几乎无法说话，Beca盯着她看，像是在说：“您哪位”，但Emily只是继续说了下去。*【roll with it】

“Hi！！！”好吧，可能有点过于热情了，但是Beca也打了招呼，所以也许还好。“我超激动！终于能见到一手塑造Bellas的歌声的人！”Beca仍然不明情况地看着她，所以Emily继续说下去，因为她在紧张的时候就会说话，而现在，苍了天了，她超紧张，“我们是姐妹了！”

Beca似乎终于意识到她是谁了，哦天啊，为什么不先自我介绍？

“啊对，Chloe发短信告诉我说，有个Bellas“后裔”加入。我其实不知道那是多大件事，怎样都好，太棒了，恭喜！”

Emily太激动了，加上她常常没有界限感，所以她拥抱了Beca，这很酷。Beca比她想象的要小只。

“哦，我叫Emily，”她退开时说道。Beca似乎对这个拥抱有些紧张，但她很快就恢复了。

“Beca。”她指着自己，然后环顾四周，咬了下嘴唇。“嘿，你见过Chloe吗？”

Emily咧嘴。“有的！她在和Stacie跳舞！”她越过游泳池指向他们，这似乎使Beca满意。她微微一笑。

“棒极了。”她摆头示意了一下，好像Emily应该跟着她去找跳着舞的Bellas。于是Emily急忙跟上她。

当Chloe看到Beca时，喘了喘气，继而露出了超大的笑容。Emily完全理解，谁让Beca是最酷的。“Becs！你去哪儿了？”

Beca耸了耸肩，随手拿来Chloe的饮料，说：“有点事要做。我现在不是在这儿了嘛！”她喝了一口，这味道让她的五官拧在一起，“我靠，Chlo，这什么鬼，给你的伏特加兑点果汁。”

Chloe咯咯笑着把饮料拿回去，说：“去拿你自己的喝！”

在Emily来看，Beca和Chloe进行了一些低声的交谈，她不知道她们在聊什么，但突然间她感到自己有点像电灯泡，于是决定转身找Jessica跳舞。

她跳舞跳到深夜，脚好疼，但她却度过了最美好的时光。她跟随着Beca，Chloe，Stacie和Cynthia Rose回到Bellas之家。Amy不知道什么时候消失了，但是Beca说这很正常。

她们都很醉，但Chloe是醉得最厉害的，Chloe在整个路程中都实实地靠着Beca。Stacie和Cynthia交换了一个了然的笑，但这一切都没Emily什么事。

Chloe和Beca很快上楼了，但Stacie决定她们需要再来点酒，因此她们进入了厨房。Cynthia给手机充上电，Stacie掏出玻璃杯和伏特加。

“Stace你欠我一大份人情，*【ten big one】”Cynthia回来时说道。“妈在那儿哭。”

Emily困惑地揉着脸。

“该死，” Stacie叹了口气。“爸有靠在她身边吗？”

Cynthia翻了个白眼，“必须的，不然呢？”

“你们是亲姐妹吗？”Emily问，这听上去很奇怪，因为她们看上去完全不一像啊。但是，嘿，有什么可能发生。

Stacie只是盯着她，“Legacy，我们都是姐妹。”

Emily的嘴张开，“你们所有人都是？”

“妹子，冷静。”Cyncia向Stacie看了一眼。“她的意思是所有Bellas都是姐妹。但是我们不是亲生姐妹（sister sister）。”

“噢，天哪，我喜欢sister sister那个节目，” Stacie插话。

Cynthia翻了个白眼。Stacie把酒递给她俩，“来吧，让我们再喝一杯！”

Emily仍然不了解到底发生了什么，但是Stacie将她们的酒杯碰在一起，Emily就忘记了那些事情。

她现在正式是Bellas的一员了，她会为此再喝一杯！

//

第二天一早，Chloe召集了Bellas紧急会议。

她们都坐在Bella之家的客厅里，看着Chloe在等Beca到来时在那里走过来走过去。Emily挤在Lily和Flo中间，环顾整个房间，Stacie无聊的修着指甲，Cynthia在打手机游戏，Amy不知道在给谁发信息，Jessica和Ashley依偎在双人沙发上刷着Jessica的的Instagram。

“Beca在哪儿？”这是Beca迟到的十分钟内Chloe第五次发问。

没有人回应。

Emily感到寂静正挤压着她，仿佛她的夹克太小了似的。她并不想承认，但Chloe真的有点吓到她了。不是像恐怖电影那样的吓人，而是让人“你看不见我…你看不见我…我不想被吼”那样。再一想吧，她觉得Chloe瞪着大门的样子也许是挺像恐怖电影的，她眼睛盯在那里，仿佛这会让Beca更快到来一样。

Beca终于来了。当她冲进客厅时，甩上了身后的门。Emily觉得她看上去很疲倦，并且有点担心她，因为Chloe双臂交叉并露出了疯狂的表情。

“不好意思我迟到了，交通太烂。”Beca放下包，环顾四周，终于对上了Chloe的眼神。“怎么了？哪里出问题了？”

Chloe怒气冲冲。“ DSM！那就是问题，Beca！”

Beca疑惑地环顾四周，好像她们知道Chloe在说什么，“额，那是什么？”

Chloe的眼睛变得更疯狂了，Emily进一步沉入沙发，并尽力不去为Beca担心，她真的好小只...

“Das Sound Machine! 德国的aca-thieves！”

Beca明白了，“啊对。我知道。”

Chloe看上去将要开始过度换气，“我上到Let's Talk-apella的网站并读了有关DSM的讨论。每个人都为他们着迷！

“好吧，”Beca说道，“Chloe，让我们尝试在这里呼吸。”

“我们必须打败他们，不然Bellas就完蛋了！”Chloe呻吟着，把头靠在Beca肩上。Beca轻抚了她的后背，这似乎使她稍微平静了下来。

Emily突然意识到她俩可能在约会。

Aca-whoa。

“我们会弄清楚的。”Beca说，以略显担心却温柔的眼神低头看着Chloe。Emily感觉自己有些冒犯了，就把视线移开，却对上Stacie的眼神。Stacie 暗示地挑了挑眉，Emily并确切不知道她在暗示些什么，但是随便吧，她回了个微笑。

“我们应该偷来他们的演出名单，”Amy轻率地建议，手指仍在敲手机。

Chloe抬起头，眼冒贼光，这被她听进去了。Beca指向Amy，“Amy，那是作弊，我们不会那样做。”

但是Amy的建议打开了一个新世界的大门。*【can of worms】

Cynthia提议说：“我可以打电话给我的赌博经济，咱们以我们的青睐来解决竞争问题。”

“我去“搞定"他们的队长，”Stacie魅惑一笑。

“我知道如何只用未煮过的意大利面就杀死一个人。”Lily低声说，但Emily很确定自己是唯一一个听到的人。

Beca捂脸，“朋友们！认真点！”

Jessica说：“咱们可以去打探一下，我记得他们明天有胜利巡回赛的车展表演。”

片刻沉默，所有人都盯着Jessica。

“这…”Beca停顿了一下，“这不是一个坏主意…”

“是的，” Chloe同意，突然又注入了新的活力，回到她日常的状态中。“而且我们可以确切地告诉他们，aca-god神决定将他们送到地狱的哪一层。”

（Emily认为，Chloe绝对是恐怖电影的那种吓人。）

Beca翻了个白眼，双臂交叉，“或者我们可以随便看看将要遭遇的对手，然后离开。”

“嗯…” Chloe的微笑表示她不这么打算。

“Chloe…”Beca警告。

“好吧！” Chloe热情地拍了拍手，完全无视掉Beca，“那就这么决定，明天，我们要进行敌情侦察！”

这似乎表示会议结束，她们开始散开。Emily希望她能有机会跟Beca聊聊，不过当Chloe去向厨房时，Beca就懒懒地跟着她，两个人还低声说着什么。

Emily感到有些灰心，但这没关系。她将来会有很多机会与Beca对话，对吧？

而且她还有物理作业要做。

————————————

*【不是很确定的翻译】

roll with it

ten big one

can of worms

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 合并po上来第三和第四部分

part3+4  
她们决定直接在会议中心集合，而不是一起坐Bellas的巴士过去，因为Jessica和Ashley都有事在忙，而Stacie说下午有令人愉悦的事情会让她迟到。

让我们不要管那是什么意思。

Chloe的车上，Emily，Cynthia和Lilly坐在后排，还好她不用坐在中间，因为对于大长腿来说坐在中间实在是太不舒服了。

尽管这辆小马自达是Chloe的，但开车的是Beca。Cynthia告诉Emily，Beca对Chloe的驾驶技术毫无信心，她拒绝坐Chloe开的车。由于某种原因，Emily觉得言之有理。

“Becs，我需要咖啡，”Chloe在行驶了半个钟头后说道。

Beca扫了她一眼，“你为什么不在我们出发时这么说？”

“因为我刚决定我需要啊。” Chloe调着收音机，当Taylor的Black Space出现时笑了一下。

Beca叹了口气，“但是我们快到了，而会议中心就有一个星巴克。”

“ Pleeeeease，Beca。” Chloe抱怨/撒娇道，她还想戳一下Beca的脸颊，被Beca俯身避开了。

“不要分散驾驶员的注意力！”

Chloe才没有理她，又伸手戳她，“我也给你买一杯。”

“够了。”Beca“抱怨”到，但她露出一个小小的笑容。

后排，Emily隔着Lily都听到Cynthia叹了口气，“看在Missy Elliott的份上，快给你的妹买那该死的咖啡吧Mitchell。”

“瞧，Beca，Cynthia也要喝咖啡。”Chloe隔着中控台对Beca咧嘴一笑。

“我并不认为她是这个意思。”Beca皱了皱眉，不过还是打开了转向灯驶向购物区，那里可以不用下车就买到咖啡。

当她们在排队等候时，Beca一只手不耐烦地敲打着方向盘，另一只胳膊肘放在门上， 脑袋靠在拳头上。Chloe则开始跟着广播唱歌。Emily注意到Beca在看Chloe。Beca的唇角微微扬起露出一个小小的微笑，摇了摇头，停稳了车以便下单。

“Kay，你喝什么？”

“白巧克力摩卡，谢谢。”Emily觉得Chloe洋溢着得意又纯真的笑容。她开始认为Chloe不是普通人类而是某种半神--她可以同时随和又苛刻，始终快乐又焦虑不安。Beca显然被她吃的死死的。*【1】

Beca在后视镜中回头看她们，“你们呢？”

“我要黑咖啡。”Cynthia回答。

“咖啡豆可以让篝火很好的燃烧。”Lily嘟囔着。但Emily很确定并没有别人听清，因为Beca愣了几秒钟然后耸了耸肩，转身看向她。

“嗯，香草拿铁？”

Beca向咖啡店员下了单，当她关上窗户上时，Emily拿起钱包并掏出几美元，试图递给付了钱的Chloe。但Chloe只是摆了摆手，“不用，我请客。每个人都谢谢Beca肯停车买咖啡吧！”她眨眨眼。Emily喃喃地说谢谢。 

Beca只是翻了个白眼，两只手递给Chloe咖啡。“来了，现在开心了吗？”

“当然啊，” Chloe向Beca微笑，“谢谢你Beca。”

“Whatever.”虽然Beca皱着眉头，但Emily很确定那是装出来的。她开始意识到，尽管Beca希望Bellas都觉得自己脾气不好，但实际上她很少做到。

Beca开回大路，Chloe 调高了音乐声。不久之后她们开始唱歌，甚至Beca和Lilly都加入其中。

Emily很确定她终于有了朋友。

她等不及要告诉妈妈了。

//

DSM实在是Aca-unreal！

他们很强大，有才华，而且个子很高，比Emily还高。

当Beca与女主唱叫板的时候【2】，Emily一闪念觉得如果这个女人决定踩Beca，她可以很快把她碾碎。就她而言，Beca似乎既被这吓到，又为之着迷。

Emily不怪她，谁叫那女人的声音像山雀一样棒。

Emily发现Chloe似乎不同意。在回来的路上，她一直在怒视着Beca，发射谴责光波。一路沉默，只有Beca的手指疯狂地敲方向盘的声音。

回到Bellas之家后，Emily倒在客厅的沙发上。她不是唯一精疲力竭的那个：Cynthia 坐在另一张沙发上，紧跟着的Stacie把脚放在CR腿上，Amy则趴在双人沙发上。

她们四个人沉默地坐着，听着厨房里Beca和Chloe的低声争论。

“Beca你搞毛啊？！”

“蛤？”

“ '你身体上完美无瑕'' 什么鬼？！”Chloe几乎尖叫。

Emily可以想象她的眼睛现在大概正冒着疯狂的光芒。

“额，她的确是啊，”Beca反击道，“抱歉啊我并不瞎！”

Cynthia哼了一下，“那个女人让Beca迷惑了。【3】我还记得我第一次性唤醒的时候，天啊…”她边思考着边咕哝着。

“我可以搞定/上她的，” Stacie表示认可。

Cynthia点了点头，露出奸笑，“妈好像不太高兴。”

“是啊，好吧，这些天妈都快精神崩溃了，”Stacie说着拿出指甲锉。

“额，你们…” Emily试图跟上这段对话，困惑地皱了皱眉，“你们是在说Chloe吗？”

Amy哼了一声，“你怕是不够敏锐啊Legacy”【4】

Emily无视了她，转向Stacie，“为什么叫她妈？”

Cynthia不屑地哼了一声，Stacie对着Emily了然一笑，“因为她是妈，” Stacie耸耸肩，“就像Beca是爸一样。”

“她们认为我们是他们的孩子，”CR说。

“我可不是，”Amy打断道，“我是性感阿姨。”

Emily没跟上思路，“她们在约会吗？”

“是啊~”Stacie笑了，而CR不满，“不。”

她们眼神对上了一瞬间，最终Stacie叹了口气，“好吧，不是，还没有。”

CR接着说：“ Beca和Jesse在一起，” Stacie皱了皱眉。

Emily的嘴张开，“Trebles的人？”

“是啊妹子，” Stacie说着说着注意力又回到了指甲上，“但就像我说的那样，这只是暂时的，”她拿指甲锉对着了Emily说，“爸妈坠入情网，只是她们现在还不知道。”

Emily看着CR想要确认，而她只是耸了耸耸肩。

“所以……” Emily大脑飞速运转，但这信息量实在是太大了，“你叫他们Mom和Dad？”

（她是唯一一个觉得这有点怪的人吗？）

“不当着她们的面说这些aca-awkward的东西。”Amy回答。

“等一下，” Stacie点点头，举起指甲检视一番，“你会看出来的。”

Emily不太相信，因为Beca和Chloe完全不会让她想到她的父母。尤其是Chloe，毕竟她妈妈是她最好的朋友，而Chloe疯疯的。

额好吧，听着Beca和Chloe重重的上楼声，看到她们走向各自的房间，Emily觉得也许Stacie也疯了呢。

//

Emily正在Bella之家试图做物理作业，但Chloe唱个不停，而她对物理不怎么在行，所以，进展并不顺利。

她来这里写作业是因为她的室友及其姊妹会的姐妹准备出门了，还打着Thirsty Thursday的旗号。幸运的是，周四的Bella之家通常是空的，这是Emily学习的好时机。

然而今晚显然不是空的。好吧，差不多，只有Stacie和Chloe在，而且Stacie还在楼上，但是…Chloe坐在她边上唱个不停。

Emily有点困惑，因为Chloe打开了一本教科书像是要学习的样子，但又戴着耳机，边刷Facebook边小声唱歌。

这显然不是要学习啊。

这可能不至于造成困扰，但是Emily根本弄不明白矢量啊，而噪音又分散了她的注意力。

当她再次搞不明白题目到底想问什么的时候时，她叹了口气，抓住她巨大的橡皮开始擦。物理烦透了。

当Stacie下楼梯进入厨房时，Emily已经打算放弃了，所以被分心也没关系。

Stacie穿了同色的高跟鞋去配那条红色连衣裙，看起来也正准备开始夜生活了。她在桌旁跳起舞来，还对着Chloe的扭胯。Chloe轻拍了一下，Stacie躲开时发出的爽朗笑声回荡在房间中。

“好吧，我走啦！” Stacie摇摇她的手指，“不要写作业写得太high哦legacy。”

Emily撇嘴，“物理作业？！放心吧，high不动。”

“唔……” Stacie靠在她的课本上。“哦，这很容易，这角度是66.5°吧？所以是每秒3.85米！”

Emily惊讶地眨了眨眼。“呃。”她皱了皱鼻子，再算了一次，“哦，是吧，我觉得是。”

Stacie笑道，“好嘞。待会儿见！”

“Stacie！” Chloe放下耳机，“你去哪儿？”

Stacie面无表情地盯着她，“狩猎咯，怎么？”

Emily大大的眼睛更大的疑惑，Stacie看起来不像要去狩猎啊，她喜欢打猎吗？

Chloe挑了挑眉，“你有做足保护吗？”

Stacie定住了一瞬，然后她打开手包东翻翻西翻翻。Chloe看透了似的摇了摇头，站起来走向厨房，打开台面上的饼干罐取出东西。

“我们不希望去年的事件重演，对吗？”她把这个东西递给了Stacie，后者伸出手来接，但Chloe又撤回了一点，“Stacie。”

“对，猎人不喜欢轻率，那是个偶发事件。” Stacie内疚地皱了皱眉。

Chloe终于把东西交给Stacie。Emily才意识到这是个避孕套。

她们有一个饼干罐的避孕套吗？什么鬼？Aca-what.

“一次足够了，” Chloe指着Stacie说道，“安全第一啊Stacie。”

“我知道，我知道。” Stacie翻了个白眼，将套套藏到了包里，“那不会再发生了，抱歉。”

“很好，” Chloe再次轻拍她的屁股，“玩得开心点。”

Stacie咧嘴一笑，“当然！”她对Chloe眨眨眼，对Emily会意一瞥，又一次摇了摇手指，然后离开。

Chloe在桌旁坐下，拿起笔，她一抬头恰好对上Emily的眼睛。哦Emily认为她的眼睛很宽。

“怎么了？”

Emily不知道从何槽起，“我们有一整个饼干罐的套套？”

Chloe认真地看着她，“是啊Emily。即使有吃避孕药，小心谨慎也决不过分！那些并不能预防STIs/经性行为传播的疾病。”她把头一偏，“你每次都用避孕套的对吧？”

Emily惊讶得张大嘴，“没有？额我的意思是…是…以后会的。”

“哦没事的Emily，” Chloe轻轻地将手覆在Emily的腕上，“这儿是谈论这些的安全场所，出于谨慎考虑的性教育总是没错的。”

Emily当然受过这方面的教育。天啊，她真的学过。她妈妈曾与她交流过太多的sex，并给了她太。多。的信息--甚至超出她所有 想要了解的。

“这些目前并不重要。”Emily努力地组织语言。谈论性并不会让她感到尴尬，但这是和Chloe谈啊，这不知怎的让她脸红。

Chloe对她热情地微笑着。Emily注意到她绝对没有目露疯光，很好。

“你不必感到不舒服，Em。性是一件很自然的事情。不论你想还是不想，你感觉怎样就是怎样。”

Emily点头，“恩，不，我知道。”她耸耸肩，“我只是目前没有，且从来没有发生过性行为。以及我妈妈已经教过我有关STIs的知识了。”

“她有教过你关于疱疹的事吗？”

“有。”

“淋病？”

Emily皱着鼻子，“有。”

“艾滋病？”

“有。”

Chloe拍了拍她的手臂，“好的，很好，”她认真点头，“如果你有任何问题……”她再次眨眨眼。

Emily笑了，因为Chloe有时可能会有点吓人，但她显然是在乎大家的，非常在乎。“好，我会来找你的。放心。一切都挺好的。”

Chloe再次微笑，带上耳机。

Emily回到了她的物理作业上，但她不能停止思考Stacie那个会意一笑。

不论有没有关于性的谈话，Chloe都不是她的妈妈。

——————————

*【1】"She clearly has Beca wrapped around her finger."

【2】原作者玩了身高梗 head to head (or head to midriff?)

【3】“That woman did a number on, Beca.”

If someone does a number on you, they harm you in some way, for example by cheating you or by totally defeating you in a game or match.

【4】sharp的双关not the sharpest note on the scale. 

part4  
当Emily下定决心做事的时候【1】，她通常会非常积极正面的。她只想要生活中有歌声与欢笑，而不要无聊。

如果你问她，她会告诉你这是一种很好的生活方式。

尽管如此，她今天实在是乐观不起来。

她拿到了物理测试成绩，完全考砸了【2】。好吧，不完全是。但是她确实没有达到预期的分数，她知道自己可以做得更好。

然后她去了Bellas排练。这个排练吧…不怎么样。

当然了，某种程度上来说还算有趣：她学习了如何使用一些挺酷的道具，而且看了Amy喷火，这波操作又酷又可怕。

然而她们并没有唱成歌，而且所有事都乱七八糟的，她真怀疑这些东西是否真的会帮助她们获胜。

哦，再就是，Amy称她为世上最笨的人。其实随便其他哪天她听到这话都不会这么受打击，但是她还没有从物理考试的伤害中恢复，所以，这可一点也不酷啊Amy。

然后是Beca。

Emily有在努力，她想成为真正能帮得上忙的Bellas的一员，但她需要学习。她只需要一个人指导她，而她确定这个人就是Beca，但是Beca很忙。

始终这么忙。

而且Emily真的不想打扰她，她觉得Beca好像压力很大的样子，但是试试又不会怎样嘛。

当然了，Beca确实说她做的不错。但是或许出乎Amy预料，Emily并不蠢。她知道Beca想要做个鼓励型的队长，也知道Beca只是在逗/敷衍她。

Emily看得出，Beca的脑子根本不在这，但Emily并不会因此而责备她，只是希望当她把Emily一个人留在排练场的时候，除了留下一个微笑也可以给她安排一点工作。

Emily叹了口气，拿起背包，准备回宿舍。

没关系，明天会更好。明天总是更好。

她推开门，只看到Chloe倚在墙边，眼睛死盯着手机。她看上去十分悲伤，就像Emily此刻的内心感受那样，但这画风不对啊。

悲伤的Chloe比crazy-eyes的Chloe更糟。何况大家都是Bellas的姐妹，我们要保证姐妹们不会难过。

“嘿，”她轻轻地说。

Chloe抬起头，“嘿，Beca还在吗？”

Emily摇了摇头，“不，她从另一边出去了，她有事忙。”

“是啊。” Chloe微微一笑，头靠在墙上，好像要掩盖自己的难过。

“你还好吗？” Emily问。她不确定自己是否可以提供帮助，但是有的时候光是聊聊天就足以使她感觉好一点，也许Chloe也是这样。

“恩，”Chloe说，但她的眼睛没有Chloe式的光芒，“我没事。”

气氛有点尴尬，但还好Emily性格外向，也不怕与人交谈。可以肯定的是，也许她有时候想事情有点慢，但她并不傻--她知道Chloe很伤心，这就是为什么此刻她的外向性格占据了上风。

“你喜欢音乐剧吗？”她脱口而出，听起来很随意，但事实并非如此。

“音乐剧？” Chloe对她挑眉，“嗯，当然。”

“棒！我也是， 他们是最好的。” Emily清了清嗓子。“你想来杯咖啡，然后跟我一起给男生打分，看他们谁有潜力在流行音乐剧做男主角吗？我知道这好像怪怪的，但讲真哦这很有趣的，而且当我不开心时它总能帮我转移注意力。哦，我们并没有物化他人，所以，还不错。”

她停了下来，她知道思路跑的太远了，也希望Chloe不会因为被怀疑情绪不佳而怪罪她。

她默念，不要crazy-eyes，不要crazy-eyes。

Chloe以一种非常可爱的方式做了个鬼脸，她没生气，这让Emily松了一口气。

“唔，” Chloe歪了歪头，像头一次见面那样认认真真的注视着Emily，“是呢，听起来很有趣。”

“Grawesome！”Emily讪笑，“我想同时说great和awesome来着。”

Chloe笑出了声，这使Emily感到内心充满种种快乐的刺痛感。她喜欢让人开心，真的。“嗯哼，grool。【3】”Chloe俏皮挤眼。

“《Mean girls》，”像是对上暗号了，“不错哦。” 

于是她们喝着咖啡并谈论课程，但大多数情况下，她们只是指出谁能出演Elder Prices and Moritzes and Cliff Bradshaws。

当她们要分别时，Emily觉得这天也不是那么难过了。

当她微笑着挥手告别时，Emily认为Chloe可能也是这么觉得的。

//

“Legacy，功课时段结束！”

Emily从物理作业堆中抬头，向Stacie皱了皱鼻子，“但是我下周有考试啊。”

Stacie瞥了一眼她正在做的有关声波速度的问题，“哦，亲爱的，你在求解振动速度，用张力除以线密度再开方，代入数字的话会得到……130米每秒，对吧？”

Emily震惊地眨了眨眼，狂按计算器，“ 130.08，是的……”

“完美！” Stacie咧嘴一笑。“今天可是星期五诶，来吧，大家都穿上了睡衣，我们去看《初恋五十次》。”

Emily就这么看着身着淡蓝色带花边的小背心和短裤的Stacie，虽然并不觉得有人穿成这样睡，不过这是Stacie，怎样都行。她低头看了看自己的衣服，“我没穿睡衣诶。”

“你可以穿任何衣服睡觉，哦什么都不穿也行呢孩子。技术上来说，你穿的是什么，什么就是睡衣啦。” Stacie勾起她的背带，“现在起不许再做作业了，妈说的。”

“妈这么说了吗？” Emily笑着合上了她的课本，“ 爸呢？”

Stacie抬起一侧眉毛，哦经她修整后完美无暇的眉毛，“ 爸不在这里，你最好不要让妈想起这件事来，因为她现在总算心情很好。”

Emily点头，她明白了，“她和Jesse在一块儿？”

Stacie皱眉，“不知道，但可能不是吧，”她耸耸肩，“我觉得他们好像不再约会了。”

“你总是这么说。”Emily咧嘴一笑。

“好吧，这次我很确定，” Stacie抓住她的手臂，拽着她去客厅，“在我面前不要提起那个拐走爸的人。【4】”

Emily哼了一声，“如果他们分开了他就不算是……” Stacie一脸不爽，Emily识相，“当我没说。”

Stacie笑着说，“我就是这么想的。”她调皮地眨眨眼，把Emily轻轻推向沙发。

Emily看到每个人都摆好了枕头和毯子。当Chloe将DVD放入播放器时，Flo坐在了她身边。

“这部电影好迷啊，”当Chloe开始播放时，Jessica说，“比如说谁能恁么多次爱上亚当·桑德勒啊？”

“我愿意上他。” Stacie接话。

Emily抓起爆米花，“如果你打算第二天看这部电影，但像电影中的Drew Barrymore一样出事了，那么在余生的每一天里，你都在看这部电影。”

Amy嗤之以鼻，“无意冒犯，但这应该是一个轻松愉快的夜晚，别把气氛搞砸了吧Legacy。”

“Amy！”Chloe指着她，然后坐在Emily后面的沙发上，“看电影时不要说话。”

看到CR和Stacie交换眼神，Emily无奈摇了摇头。

“因为使用时间机器，今天和明天我都已经经历过了。”Lily喃喃地说。Emily听到，震惊转头，一下撞到了Chloe的膝盖。

“嗷。”她立马捂住脑袋。

“Emily，”Chloe拍肩提醒她，“小心点，我们可不想让你脑震荡。”

Emily脸都皱起来了，“我的错。”

Chloe拍了拍她的肩，然后再靠回沙发上。

看了一个多小时后，Cynthia Rose说，“话说，Beca这货死哪里去了？”

Emily感到身后的Chloe石化了，她抬头看到Stacie瞪着CR。Stacie摇了摇头，然后对上了Emily的目光，跟着一个眼神示意，好象是说跟着我做。

Emily看着Stacie抓住枕头凑近Chloe，当Stacie高喊“枕头大战！”时，她一回身正好看到枕头砸到了Chloe胸前，从垂头丧气秒变震惊脸。

房间一片死寂，所有人都注视着Stacie。然后Amy站起来，对天挥拳，并伴随一声呐喊，“枕头大战！”把枕头pia到Emily的脸上。继而Flo抓着枕头甩到CR身上。

Emily迅速翻身，抓住了本来坐在屁股底下的枕头去攻击Lily，然而她突然发现自己可能选错了敌人，于是迅速爬开，只被Ashley捎到了屁股。

“抓住Legacy！”Amy尖叫。

“哦豁完蛋！” Emily跳起来，利用长腿优势越过Lilly的阻挠站到沙发上，占据有利地形，“来啊Aca-losers！”

当师姐们靠近想要攻击时，她把枕头甩起来，成功把Flo带倒了。Chloe也跃上沙发并开始上蹿下跳，愉快地笑着。当CR开始追赶她时，Amy发出尖叫。Emily发现自己给了Stacie完美一击时露出了无比得意的笑容。

“我看到了啥？”

Emily抬头看到Beca终于回来了，于是没有躲过背后来自Lily的攻击。Beca这么看着她们，就像父亲早早回家却发现他的孩子们在无人看管的party上玩high了。

Emily停顿了一下，又挨了Ashely一下。

“我们只是在减压，” Chloe笑着说。

Beca挑了下眉，在空中挥了挥一张折起来的纸，“门廊上发现的。”

“哦？是什么？” Chloe抓住并打开了它，只是在听到它发出低沉的吟唱时震惊地立即合上。Beca向Chloe露出一个微笑，然后Chloe重新打开它，那个声音再次响起。

Emily想，这难道是吼叫信。

“我们被邀请去某种聚会上唱歌。”Chloe说。

Emily感到一阵兴奋的电流灌注全身，“我们要唱歌了吗？终于！”时机到了。她的手激动地微微颤抖。

Lilly说了什么关于牙齿的事情，Emily没听清，但Jessica和Ashley震惊地看着她。Lily耸了耸肩，然后又开始用枕头打了起来。她们都笑了起来，并继续搞枕头大战，但是Emily看到Chloe靠向Beca，在耳边窃窃私语。

Beca微微一笑。“呆子。”

Chloe眨了下眼，然后轻啄Beca脸颊一下，继而飞身上楼。

“好了，aca-dorks，要做准备了，”Beca召集大家，“我们要去一个party上唱歌。”她与Emily眼神交汇--Emily无法抑制内心的喜悦，脸上摆了一个巨大的笑容。Beca微微一笑，跟着Chloe上楼梯。

“快来，Legacy，” Stacie抓着她的手臂说。“你可以变成我的东西。”【5】

Emily无法停止笑容。她们终于要唱歌了！

——————

【1】get right down to do it

get down to sth: to start to direct your efforts and attention towards something.

【2】bomb something: do a bad job and aren't successful. 

【3】电影《mean girls》女主也嘴瓢了，great+cool=grool，推荐这部电影，瑞秋麦克亚当斯可爱到不行！！！）

【4】Now don't talk about the homewrecker in my presence.

homewrecker: A person who is responsible for the break up of a usually big or happy family, usually homewreckers have affairs with an others wife or husband.

【5】You can change into something of mine. 我没get到这句的意思ei


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文没分章节，我擅自分段翻译，这是第5、6部分  
p.s. 愿大家健康

Stacie 派她去执行一项任务--发胶任务。  
“Chloe拿着呢，”她一边说一边贴近镜子画眼线，“她在Beca和Amy的房间里。”  
Emily跳下床，拉下Stacie借给她的裙子。还好她不再长高了。她去到走廊那边，把头探进房间。  
“啊，我决定不了，”Chloe说，边照镜子边摆弄着头发。而Beca仰面躺在床上，两条腿垂在床边，“我应该把头发弄直，还是保持这样? ”  
“这真的重要吗? ” Beca问道，“不管怎么弄你看起来都很棒。”  
“Beca！” Chloe嗔怪。  
Beca叹了口气，并且翻了个白眼（尽管Emily看不到她的脸），“那就保持这样吧。”  
“不，我要拉直它。”Chloe转过身来，突然注意到Emily站在门口。 “Oh, hey~”  
“Uh, hey~” 她清了清嗓子,“ Stacie想要回她的发胶。”  
“哦! ” Chloe从梳妆台上抓起来扔给她，可惜Emily手忙脚乱没接好，罐子砰地一声掉到了地上。Beca抬起了头，Emily小脸一红，哎呀，赶紧抓起地板上的罐子转身就要离开。  
“Emily! ” Chloe叫住了她，一回身就看到Chloe的微笑，“你能不能帮我问下 Stacie能不能借给我她的热保护器? ”  
Emily点点头，“好的，稍等一下。” 她跑回Stacie的房间。  
“你拿回发胶了吗? ” Stacie 问。她现在在涂睫毛膏了。  
“嗯，” Emily把罐子放在梳妆台上， ”Chloe想用... ”  
“热保护霜? ”  
Emily点点头，“嗯，对。”  
Stacie指着梳妆台上的瓶子，“告诉她最好别用完这瓶，不然就要给我买一瓶新的了。”  
“好的，”Emily答应道。 她可能不会这么说。 她拿起瓶子，飞快地跑回Beca房间。  
“他只是说，‘我们从来不一起出去玩’”当Emily走到门口时听到Beca的声音，如果这在模仿Jesse的话那真的挺像的。 “ ’你忙Bellas的事，跟Chloe待在一起，哦还有你的新...‘ ”她说到一半就停了下来，清了清嗓子，“Anyway. It’s whatever, I don’t know.”  
Chloe哼了一声，“无意冒犯，Becs，He’s being dumb. 他应该知道你会为你爱的人腾出时间。” Chloe向Beca发出了一个温柔的微笑，而Beca显然觉得这很尴尬，因为不知何故脸红了。  
Emily很感兴趣地认真听着。  
“嗯，”她一出声，她俩就抬起头来，她觉得有点内疚，因为她破坏了她俩之间的一切。 “给你。” 把东西给Chloe。  
“哦，太好了! ” Chloe朝她笑了笑。 “谢谢！ 哦，你能不能告诉Stacie咱们半个钟头后就走，这样她最好赶快开始她的复杂仪式? ”  
Emily不知道那是什么意思，她也不确定她是否真的想知道。 “好啊。”她转身要走。  
“Legacy! ”Beca叫道。  
Emily复又转过身来，“怎么？”  
Beca给了她一个微笑，“你看起来不错。”  
Emily笑着说，“谢谢! ”  
“但是把裙子脱下来，或者穿件夹克。”  
Emily又穿上了裙子。 “哦，没错， 没问题。” 她对Beca笑了笑，又离开了。  
“Chloe 说三十分钟后出发，你需要开始你的仪式，”她回到自己的房间时告诉 Stacie，“以及，我能再借一件夹克吗? ”  
“嗯。” Stacie撅起嘴唇，检查了新涂上的唇彩然后走向壁橱，扔给Emily一件呢子大衣。  
“谢啦。” Emily挑了挑眉毛，因为Stacie就站在那里，表情略显扭曲。 “你还好吗? ”  
Stacie点点头，”正在进行仪式。” Emily 肯定看起来很困惑因为 Stacie 叹了口气解释说，“凯格尔运动，Legacy，你也应该每天做三十次。”  
Emily皱了皱鼻子，“三十次? ”  
Stacie瞥了她一眼，她的脸仍然纠结着。 “The Hunter does fifty. He needs to be strong. Kegels are like milk, but for your lady friend.”  
“哦。”  
Stacie瞥了她一眼，“你在做吗? ”  
“现在? ”Emily觉得她的眼睛瞪得像铜铃。  
“对啊。”  
“啊，非得这样吗?”她摇了摇头。  
Stacie撅嘴，耸了耸肩，“当然不是，但别说我没给你忠告。” 她在消失于壁橱，Emily又坐回了床上。  
“所以，我认为你对Chloe和Beca的看法是对的。”Emily说。  
“那当然，”Stacie的回答从衣橱里传出来。 Emily看着一只高跟鞋从眼前飞过，落在了梳妆台附近。 “不过，关于她俩的什么事? ”  
当第二只鞋落在第一只鞋旁边时，Emily耸了耸肩，“她俩完全相爱了。”  
Stacie把头探了出来，“我的天哪，我就知道，” 她傻笑着，“给你点时间，你会明白的。”  
Emily咧嘴一笑，“而且我觉得Beca和Jesse在吵架。”  
“什么! ”Stacie立刻站到她身边，“解释一下。”  
“嗯，就，我去拿东西的时候，”Stacie抓住她手，正在讲述的Emily的挑了挑眉。 “听到Beca说Jesse很生气，因为她从来不和他出去玩，但她会抽时间和Chloe待在一起。”  
Stacie捏了捏手指，“还有什么? ”  
Emily回想道: “我不知道，我就听到这些。”  
“嗯，” Stacie皱起眉头，“如果她一直没有和Jesse在一起，那她平常都在干什么? ”  
“那我不知道咯。”Emily耸了耸肩。  
Stacie朝她咧嘴一笑。 “没关系。 间谍工作做得不错，Legacy。”  
Emily撅起了嘴，“我可不是有意偷听，不过没关系。”  
“我们必须确保她俩在今年年底前在一起。” Stacie向她点点头。 “如果爸不再那么迟钝，或者妈真的能-说-点什么。 有时候她们真是太！让人沮丧了。”  
Emily笑着说，“你不该多管闲事啊Stace。”  
“哦，嗯，我不会的。” Stacie表示。但这并不能让Emily放心，毕竟她的眼睛闪着贼光。  
这时响起了敲门声，“Knock, knock。” Chloe笑着冲进房间，Beca懒洋洋地跟在她后面，“准备好了吗? ”  
Stacie向Emily眨了眨眼，然后转向Chloe，“是的，姑娘们，让我们开始吧。”  
“这最好不是什么奇怪的邪教聚会，”Beca咕哝着，Stacie和Chloe互相称赞着对方的着装。“什么样的派对会用放屁声作密码啊？ ”  
Emily不确定Beca是否真的在和谁对话，所以她只是耸耸肩表示同意，然后穿上了Stacie的外套。  
“哦，太好了，你找到了一件夹克。” Beca伸过手去抚平肩膀位置。  
“Yup。”  
“好嘞 ” Chloe欢蹦乱跳，“出发吧！” 她抓着Beca的手把她拉到走廊，对每个人大喊要出发了。  
Stacie对Emily挑了挑眉毛，引得她的喉咙里冒出一阵笑声。  
“Chloe，”她听到Beca的声音，“不，给我，我来开车。你挑音乐吧。”  
“来吧，Legacy。” Stacie挽着她的胳膊，拉着她跟在Beca和Chloe后面，“夜还很长，我们还年轻! ”  
她们一路上都在听Taylor Swift的歌，Stacie在后面打着节拍，Chloe则一直在戳 Beca 的脸，Beca一路抱怨，Stacie笑个不停。  
Emily从未感到如此充满活力。

//

Emily凉了。入土为安了。

不是字面意思，但是她希望找个地缝钻进去。

也许她应该回放一下前情提要…

她们去了那个派对，结果发现那是个奇怪的地下无伴奏合唱比赛。 Green Bay Packers竟然在？！这酷毙了。

可DMS也在。Chloe为此皱眉的样子比看到了Jesse和Trebles的Stacie的脸色还要难看。 Emily不介意，真的。Benji向她挥手，这很好。

他真是太可爱了。

事情似乎进展顺利，直到Chloe不得不把Beca从与DSM的Komissar的那个尴尬的互相呛声中拽出来，比赛开始了。

Benji开始用非常可爱的方式唱《Baby Got Back》 ，但是他在歌曲中途改变了歌词，这让Emily摸不到头脑，而且显然惹恼了这个古怪的男主持。 Amy一直看着Emily，好像她和这件事有关似的，Stacie拍拍她的背，低声说，“Nice one, Legacy.”所以她装作明白了地点点头。

Emily还是有点跟不上，她有试图去理解但是还是蒙的，好在Beca和Chloe似乎稳操胜券。

她们跟DMS以90年代的嘻哈音乐的主题正面交锋。

Emily梗住了，虽然她对音乐有着广泛的兴趣，但90年代的 Hip Hop Jamz 并不是其中之一。

而且，Insane in the Membrane？这说的是啥？

然后主持指向她，她摇头，他仍然指着她，哦，天哪，发生什么事了？

她只想唱歌，但是现在轮到她了，她却……呆住了。

在恐慌中，她张开嘴巴，希望能唱出合适的歌曲，然后……

Flashlight? 她在想什么？

所以，是的，如果能钻进地缝的话那就太好了。

当主持说他讨厌她以及大伙儿的嘘声时，她觉得自己不仅让Bellas失望了，还让整个无伴奏合唱世界失望了，可能还有aca-god。

天啊，她妈妈会恨死她的。

是说她的亲生母亲，不是aca-mom。

虽然Chloe似乎也在往这个方向走。

“你不应该这么做，Emily! 现在 DSM 认为他们占了上风[1]！”

Emily 可能会哭出来，不过她很努力去忍住。

“我吓坏了，”她告诉Chloe。 但她知道这只是个借口。是啊，她还在等着被地缝吞掉，任何时候都好……“如果你想让我哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去[2]我能理解的。”

“嘿! ” Beca站在她们中间，“我们并不希望这样。” Chloe挑了挑眉毛，表示异议，Beca见状用手指她。 Emily现在觉得aca-partents吵架是她的责任。苍了天了。如果她导致aca-divorce怎么办？

Stacie 会杀了她的。

她认为当Jesse把Beca拉走，让她和Chloe单独在一起时，她怕是死定了。幸运的是，Benji选择了这个时机来到她身边。

“Emily! ”他在 DSM 的尖叫声中大喊。

“Benji! ” 她仍然感觉糟透了，但是他的出现让她如释重负。 Chloe走开了，说是去找Stacie。

“你真的很~@#￥%”他笨拙地做了个手势，一些奇怪的声音从他的嘴里传出来，虽然她听不太清楚但这挺可爱的。

她脸红了，“谢谢，你也是。”

他面带微笑地回望着她，这使她产生了一种奇怪的感觉，觉得自己是不是在倒立，怎么有点头晕哦。

“我想我们都有点把事情搞砸了，是吧? ”他害羞地耸耸肩。好吧，也许他真的很可爱。

“那是我一生中最尴尬的时刻。”但她是笑着说的，感觉不再那么可怕了。

“我也是! ”Benji指着他的饮料问“你想喝点什么吗? ”

她摇了摇头，“今晚不行，不过还是谢谢你! ”

他们聊了一会儿，最后坐到了沙发上。 他讲到自己的专业是计算机科学，还有他是如何在毕业后找到工作的。 她突然意识到，到目前为止，她交到的每一个朋友今年都要毕业了。

这个想法让她伤心了一会儿，她环顾四周，看着她的朋友和姐妹们——她的家人——Stacie, Jessica和 Ashley 正在和其他组合的成员跳舞，而 Beca 和 Jesse 正在与 Green Bay Packers的一个队员聊天。

Chloe一个人站在那里，带着悲伤和憎恨的眼神盯着 DSM。

这有点让Emily心慌。

“嘿，Benji，”她转向他说，“咱们能晚点再谈吗? 我有点事要做。”

“当然。” 他对她微笑。她给了他一个拥抱，然后起身穿过人群。

她小心翼翼地靠近Chloe，因为她今晚已经看够了那双疯狂的眼睛，它们可能会一直缠着她。

“嘿，”她靠在Chloe旁边的墙上，跟着她的目光看到令人讨厌的DSM那两个队长跳来跳去。

“他们太自大了，”Chloe吐槽，“他们觉得自己可以大摇大摆来到这里，然后偷走Bellas多年来为之奋斗的一切。 我讨厌他们。”

Emily的眼睛瞪得大大的，谁能想到Chloe还有个黑暗面啊。 好吧，她猜那双疯狂的眼睛一定不是没来由的。

“那个蠢女人把Beca搞疯了! ”

Emily现在明白了。

她点点头表示同意，“是的，Beca看起来有点累。”

Chloe生气了，“我只是……和Beca……四年了，你明白么? ……那是什么鬼? ”

应该回应吗?Stacie会怎么做？

（哦What would Stacie do,她应该把WWSD印在腕带上）

“是啊”是Emily努力组织出来的语言，因为她很乐于助人而且不笨手笨脚。才怪。

Chloe叹了口气，转身看着Emily。 她似乎平静下来了，眼神柔和。 “对不起，我对你大吼大叫了。”

Emily耸了耸肩，因为那已经过去了，她不会让hater影响她。 并不是说Chloe是个hater啦，只是，就，你懂的。

“不，没关系，”Emily说，“是我搞砸了。”

Chloe摇摇头，“不，你只是没有准备好，这不是你一个人的错，是我们的。” 她张开双臂，把Emily拉进怀抱。

“噢~”Emily对着Chloe的头顶微笑。“不过，我还是很抱歉，我正在尽力追赶。”

Chloe往后退了退，微笑说道“你会成功的。” 这时，史黛西从她们身边走过，暗示地眨着眼睛。 Chloe咧嘴一笑，抓着了Emily的胳膊，“来吧，咱们跳舞吧。”

她们和Stacie，Jessica和 Ashley跳起了舞。尽管她之前很悲伤，Emily 还是很快就笑了出来。

好吧，当 Stacie 和 Chloe 开始甩臀的时候，她开始觉得这个世界不需要把她吞进地缝里了。

至少今晚不行。

[1] have drop on us: to have the advantage over someone

[2] crawl under a rock and die:

1.“under a rock” indicates a place so obscure that not even the sun can reach you; so if you’re wondering where a shamed public figure could be found, you might hear, “Probably hiding under a rock somewhere.” Think of Sadaam Hussein being in that “spider hole,” and you get the idea

2.conjuring the notion of the disgusting things that can be found when a rock is overturned; in this case, if you were to ask what kind of person would do such an awful thing, you might hear, “The kind you find hiding under a rock,” meaning, he’s morally equal to the slugs, slime, and mold found there; likewise, you may hear “That guy should just crawl back under the rock where he came from.”


End file.
